


Scared of the Dark

by jaegerjuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjuice/pseuds/jaegerjuice
Summary: Armin goes on his first date with Eren, but will Eren be too much to handle?





	Scared of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, back at it again.  
> If you're wondering why I'm here and not updating Placebo Effect, well...
> 
> *runs*

Phone? Check.

Wallet? Check. 

Cyanide Pills? Check. 

A piece of gum? Check. 

And last but certainly not least, a pair of gloves. Check. 

 

Armin was more than prepared for his date today, as he always was. Ever since he tried out the latest dating site he has been almost enraptured with meeting people with similar interests like him. Even if most of them didn't work out. 

He had hoped with this one though. A tall young man named Eren Jaeger with the prettiest eyes that Armin could just carve out and keep forever. A smile that held bright teeth that even if Armin tore them out they would keep the same shine. Eren was only a couple of years older than Armin, but when the brunette had accepted their meeting over text, the blonde knew he was the one. He was absolutely perfect for the job. 

Like any other night, the boy locked the doors to his home before leaving to walk to the nearest bar. If he were, to be honest, Armin hated bars. They were full of disgusting drunk people and noisy people, or both. He blended in fine, but the overall vibe had thrown him off. That didn't stop him from agreeing to meet Eren there though. For what Armin was interested in, the bar was the perfect place to start for the night.

It didn't take him long to walk there at all. The darkness of the night shielded him from the nightlife of the town, which gave him a great deal of comfort until he came up to the bar. It was raunchy at best, and Armin stuck out like a sore thumb in his nicely made clothes and a rather intellectual appearance. 

It was all the same when he walked in too, the smell of smoke and rum invaded his nose the instant he took a step in. Armin had always thought he had seen things. but bars were a whole new level of disgust. He was also kind of lost. He probably should've made sure if Eren was the guy to sit directly at the bar or in one of the booths, that told a lot about a person. 

It was also hard to discern Eren from everyone else in the bar. He didn't know if the other had a certain style that differed from the bar regulars, but his suspicions were correct when he saw a mop of brown hair waiting idly at one of the booths. 

Gosh, Eren was even prettier in person. Armin would be sure to make use of that whenever he could. 

A smile spread across Armin's face as he lifted a hand and waved almost shyly. He acted as though he was embarrassed to approach Eren, but inside he was excited. 

"Armin," Eren was already up when the blonde had approached the booth, stretching a polite hand out to greet his date. He was as charming as ever, and Armin was smitten. 

"Eren," A blush ran across his face. Eren hasn't even said anything but his name yet and he already knew he was a catch. Maybe it was just him being desperate, or maybe it was just a hunch, but he felt like it was love at first sight. When they touched hands to shake, Armin noticed Eren's hand was sweaty. It was gross, but the boy knew it was from Eren being nervous. How cute. 

Eren, like any gentlemen, escorted Armin to his seat and sat directly across from him. He was already such a sweetheart, it made Armin feel bad. A tiny bit of Armin always felt bad on these dates when the guys were so nice. They never really deserved what happened to them. 

"I feel kind of bad for recommending this place, this doesn't seem like your cup of tea. Or should I say beer," The brunette chuckled, holding a glass of what was presumably alcohol in his hand. 

It was a bad joke, but it was Armin's job to laugh. "You have no idea." He shuffled in his seat innocently. He was acting as though he had never been in a bar before. "I see you didn't take any time at all getting settled in though." The boy pointed to the glass. 

Eren developed a blush of his own at the statement. "Sorry, I'm just trying to loosen up. Haven't done this in a while." 

Obviously. This guy stuck out like a deer in the headlights. "It's alright," Armin reassured, acting quite bashful. "Maybe I should too, but to be honest I'm not an alcohol kinda guy.." If anything true came from the blonde tonight, it was that. 

"We should've gone to a restaurant then. I'm normally classier than this but.. again, I haven't done this in so long.' 

"You shouldn't worry," Armin said, placing a hand on Eren's arm. "I think I'm going to enjoy it just as much." 

 

 

 

Armin was only two glasses of champagne in when it was getting late. He couldn't get drunk at the cost of having things go wrong. It wasn't like it was going to be out of his persona anyway. 

Eren seemed to have done the same thing anyway. He only had three shots of tequila, saying that he had to work the next day. The blonde didn't find it suspicious in the slightest, in fact, Eren was one of the sweetest guys he had ever met. He had to get this show on the road though, even a psychopath had curfews. 

"How about I get you one more drink for the road, hm? Something to remember me by. And I promise it won't be as hard as tequila." Armin's act he put on throughout the night posed no visible threat to Eren, so the brunette couldn't refuse. It didn't seem like Armin was one to fuck on the first date either, meaning he wasn't trying to get him drunk. 

When Armin had gone up to get a sweet cocktail, he got himself a quick shot just to numb the night away a little bit more before he got really into it. The sweaty and bumbling crowd was enough to mask him putting the pill in the drink and letting it dissolve in a matter of seconds. Everyone surrounding him was too drunk to care, and that's what made it so perfect. 

"The bartender flirted with me," He lied through his teeth as he greeted Eren back at the table. He tried to take Eren's mind off of the drink so he would drink it at casually as possible. "Number and everything. You would think they would have some decency in here.."

Like any person on a first date, Eren didn't receive that statement well. "I hope after tonight I won't have to be so worried about someone stealing you away from me." 

A smile crossed his lips and Armin kept his orbs on Eren's fingers that wrapped around the rim of the glass. The execution of his plan was getting to be too much, but he liked the rush. 

"I promise that after tonight you won't have to worry about anything." Armin technically wasn't wrong. 

"I'll drink to that." Eren lifted up the glass for a short toast to Armin's words before bringing the drink to his lips. Armin couldn't stop himself from staring dead at the other's lips as they pressed against the glass in the most satisfying way. 

"Hey there, hot stuff." 

Both of their eyes went to the source of the speaking. That same source slid into the booth right next to Eren, pressing themselves against uncomfortably against the boy. 

"I've been watching you talk to your friend here all night. Just thought maybe I could get a moment to talk to you too?" 

It took everything in Armin's power not to give the woman across from him a dirty look. She was clearly drunk and probably will have no recollection of Eren once she wakes up tomorrow. For the first time in forever though, he felt the slightest pinch of jealousy course through his skin. It hurt so bad it almost burned him, but not as much as the dissatisfaction of not seeing Eren drink his drink. 

At this rate, he would gladly give the drink to this woman instead of Eren who was already ten times nicer than she was. 

"What kinda drink is this?" She didn't give Eren time to even come up with a response; she instantly took the drink from his hands. "You didn't look like a cocktail guy.." 

And there it was, Armin thought. 

The woman threw the drink to the back of her throat quickly, slapping her lips so she could dwell on the taste. Her face quickly went sour. "That's an... acquired taste.."

Armin knew it had to have been the poison that tasted bad, but she nor Eren needed to know that. Speaking of the other, he finally felt the need to step in. 

"Actually, this is my date tonight," Eren said confidently. It was almost like he was showing Armin off, and the blonde couldn't deny that he loved every moment of it. 

"You're gay!?"

Armin almost laughed at the woman's reaction. Eren just gave an apologetic nod. 

"Always the good looking ones.." She didn't even finish her statement before she had slid out of the booth. 

That was a very unproductive exchange, Armin deduced. The only thing that made up for it was the incredulous look he got from Eren that he ended up giggling at. 

"I guess you're not the only one getting hit on tonight." Eren sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Armin didn't know why Eren seemed embarrassed for getting hit on. He just must be really nervous. It was still so cute.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Usually, men love getting hit on." Armin traced the rim of his shot glasses slowly, trying to make conversation while he could come up with a new plan. Thankfully, Eren responded, but Armin blocked it out in favour of thinking for himself.

Armin always brought multiple pills in case this sort of thing happened, but the unforeseen matter was another person drinking it. It wasn't that much of a loss. He would still get the same satisfaction he needed, but he was looking forward to seeing his date suffer. 

That being said, he wondered if he should stop at only that girl. He could possibly offer Eren another drink and repeat the process, then get two in one night. But that would be suspicious, and it would definitely seem like he was getting Eren drunk. Armin found that Eren had both looks and smarts going for him. His father was a doctor, he himself was studying to be a Pulmonologist; this boy was born to be successful, there was no way he would be as foolish as to accept another drink. 

".....anyway, I think it's time for me to hit the hay. Is it alright if I drive you home?" Armin heard at the last moment and was completely brought out of his thoughts. He started to become desperate for his original kill. 

"I'm not scared of the dark," Armin chuckled. "But are you sure? I can get you another dri-" 

His last-ditch effort was interrupted by a shrilling scream that shook the body of every single person in the bar. The source was from another woman in the corner of the bar, who stared wide-eyed at the scene on the ground. The girl who had drunk Eren's drink was seizing on the ground, foaming at the mouth with her eyes rolled back.

"Someone call an ambulance!" The whole bar turned into a frenzy of fear and astonishment. Half of the bar tried to get a peek at the dying body, while others had fled. 

"Oh my god.." Armin feigned surprise and terror and did it very well in fact. Both his and Eren's head was turned to the back, and he was sure the face of Eren was quite amusing. It always was when people saw death for the first time. 

"Let's get out of here," Eren turned to the blonde with concerned eyes, reaching a guiding hand out to him. That disappointed the blonde, to say the least. Though, he didn't know what else he expected. Throughout this whole thing, Eren had been perfect.. of course he was going to be the superhero. 

Even with what he felt, Armin took his hand and let the other lead him out of the bar. 

 

 

 

They ended up in the parking lot, directly in the back of the bar. It was sketchy and seemed like a good place for a dead body to be (Armin noted that). They just stood in the back alley for what seemed like forever until Eren finally spoke up. 

"That was crazy." For someone who thought it was crazy, Eren didn't portray it. His tone was lack luster, bordering on the edge of even being interested. The only thing that proved his concern was his ragged breath that resulted from rushing through the mass of people in the bar. 

"Yeah...I can't believe that just happened. What even was that anyway?" Armin acted more worried than Eren, but that was to be expected. He moved over to the brick wall of the bar, falling back against it and trying to put on the best act he could. "Hell of a first date though.." He sighed and gave Eren the first glance of his dark humour.

"No kidding," Eren said in response. That was all he said.

They both ended up leaning on the wall, catching their breath and trying to figure out what happened, when both of them had already known. Eren patted his coat pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 

Since when the hell did this guy smoke, Armin wondered. That was the biggest plot twist of the night. He would've never gone on this date if he knew Eren smoked. It could've just been because he saw someone dying and was stressed. But he seemed so clean too, so polite. Not to mention Eren was literally studying to be an expert of the respiratory system, wouldn't he know the dangers of smoking?

Well, Armin was a serial killer so, maybe looks could be deceiving. 

Eren took a couple of moments to pull a roll out as if he was specifically looking for a special one. Now that he thought about it and looked closely, the pack had no label. It was just white and had no clear brand. That was odd.

The brunette brought it to his lips and pulled out a lighter, cupping both of them to create a flame. Armin watched as closely as he did when Eren almost took a drink. 

The silence was deafening, and in a small bout of empathy, Armin let it stay like that. Maybe seeing someone dying for the first time was traumatizing for Eren and possibly he could need some time to process it. This was a change in Armin. He never had empathy for his victims. 

"You know, cyanide leaves a lot of evidence." 

Armin took a few moments to process that that was Eren's voice. 

"Akali burns are left in the intestinal tract where cyanide salts are ingested. Packing them into little modules creates more concentration, even if they do dissolve, meaning even more burns. That comes out clearly in an autopsy of a body." 

Armin felt like he had to go. He needed to go. He had no weapons around him, and no way of talking to Eren. 

"Given it disappears relatively quickly but... I think that girl in there just might be too close for comfort, wouldn't you say?" 

Armin pushed himself off of the wall, gazing at Eren as if he were going to hurt him. Though the loud bang of the back door made him jump during the tense moment. 

"Oh my god, she's dead. She's dead, holy fuck.." It was a woman, probably the same one that screamed but Armin's head was too full of other things to really care. If Eren were to blow his cover right now, he would be gone. 

The woman held her head to try and soothe herself, but to no avail, she was truly freaking out. When she saw the two boys standing calmly next to her, more specifically the boy holding the cigarette, she became desperate. 

"Do you think I could borrow one?" She motioned to the smokes. "I just... I need something to cool me down. I just.." 

Eren looked sympathetic and pulled one out of his unknown carton. "Of course. I completely understand. Here." He passed her one calmly and even helped her light it with her trembling hands. 

Armin was about to book it. Maybe he could get away if he made a run for it, but he shouldn't alarm anyone too soon. Eren seemed to have flipped a switch, and it unnerved Armin. 

As soon as she inhaled, she calmed down. Smoke drifted from her lips when she exhaled smoothly too. "It smells gross out here..." She commented.

Armin wished he had the tranquillity she had when smoking. Maybe he should take a hit too while he's at it. 

He caught Eren glancing at him for a couple of moments, his bright gaze even visible in the dark night. For the first time tonight, Armin didn't know what Eren was thinking, and it scared him. 

"Do you want me to give you a ride home? You said you walked here.." Eren's tone was back to his normal welcoming manner. Armin wasn't dumb for wanting to decline, because as soon as he got into Eren's car Eren could very well drive him down to the police station. He didn't want to give anything away to the woman, who sat idly next to them in her own world.

Armin would regret this. 

"Sure. I'd love that." If Eren was going to put on an act, then he was too. 

The silence took them over once more, and the way Armin remembered it, it was the longest part of the night. In reality, it only lasted about ten minutes, fifteen at the most, but it was long in the eyes of Armin. Every now and then the woman would start sobbing, then sniffle herself back up. Eren and Armin intentionally ignored her. Eren for unknown reasons and Armin because he had a billion other things going through his mind.

It was maddening. The way Eren would casually take a hit from his own cigarette and look up into the sky as if waiting for something to come down. It made Armin want to rip his hair out. 

What ended the silence turned Armin away even more.

A body dropping to the ground was heard, and both of them had different expressions as they looked to the woman now unconscious on the ground. Eren looked like he was expecting it, and Armin didn't want to even see if the woman was alive or dead. He asked instead. 

"Is she dead?" The blonde's voice trembled as it had never done before. 

Eren didn't answer at first, only when he secured the cigarette in his mouth and pulled the woman's body up to sit against the back of the wall. 

"Yeah. That's usually what happens when you inhale high amounts of phosgene. Usually, they go into choking fit first, but I guess her lungs were already previously damaged." The brunette placed an empty bottle in her hands to paint a scene that looked like she drank herself to death. 

"It's not like it leaves any traces in the lungs though. Not as much as your cyanide concoctions do. That makes it three times more efficient." He pushed himself and dusted himself off, throwing the cigarette on the ground with a frown. 

Armin didn't know what to tackle first. Everything was happening so quickly. He had never been knocked off of his feet this fast before, and he was prepared in the slightest. 

"So, am I driving you home or not?" 

 

 

 

Armin didn't expect the main theme for tonight to be silence. Armin had no perception of what was real and what was his imagination. He had always thought that he would be the only one to understand what he was doing and why, but Eren was a complete enigma. 

They drove down an empty road with the high beams on, Eren turning the wheel with one arm and Armin huddled in the passenger seat waiting for some signal to address what just transpired. Eren seemed so nonchalant about it, though he guessed it was natural. The brunette found out first that Armin did business, Eren had nothing to really be scared of. 

It did make the blonde wonder if Eren was intending on killing Armin tonight too. He had to make sure.

"You're not going to call the police on me, right?" 

Eren's eyebrows rose as he glanced to the other. 

"Says the one who poisoned an innocent girl."

For once, Armin was at a loss of words for a moment. He couldn't help but scoff by the end though.

"So did you." 

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about."

The smile that Eren held seemed nice for a serial killer, Armin thought. It was good that they could at least both admit it, albeit Armin was a little bit hesitant. 

"So.. you're used to killing people?" Such a strange question from a boy who did it almost every week. 

The question earned another incredulous look from the brunette. "You know, when people usually find out someone is a murderer, they don't ask questions like that. Though I guess you're an exception since you're the same.." A sigh left his lips as he continued paying attention to the road. 

Armin didn't stop looking at him. Like he was trying to figure Eren out. Eren noticed quickly. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" A glance over to Armin gave him no response. "What? You want me to prove it or something?" 

That would probably help Armin cope with it more, but two murders were enough for one night. The blonde sat back in his seat and retreated, wanting to still know what was going on through Eren's brain. He did a complete 180 from what he started off from tonight, and Armin couldn't help but still wonder if Eren was planning on doing anything to him. 

He leaned against his palm and looked out the passenger side window. 

The street was dark, as it was a late night in his neighbourhood. The only things that could possibly illuminate them were the streetlights. They had passed by one guy walking on the side of the road, and Armin imagined them running him over. For no reason other than boredom, of course. Armin saw killing as almost a productive thing for him. It helped him focus (except tonight where a million other things were happening). 

It was a feeling he couldn't shake, a habit he couldn't stop. 

Eren suddenly slowed down the car and came to a complete stop. Armin furrowed his brows curiously as the driver did a three-point turn and turned around. The blonde had to speak up. 

"What are you doing?" He wasn't really afraid, perse. He could defend himself pretty well if Eren were to kidnap him or something, but he didn't see any other reason as to why Eren would turn around. 

"Proving it." Was all he said. The answer came to Armin much quicker than he expected. 

Eren started speeding, and Armin had to hold on to the grip on the roof of the car. He was starting to get worried and spoke up about it. 

"Eren?" He only asked before the man that was walking came into view.

His grip got tighter, and in a matter of moments, the car had moved to the other side of the road. Armin watched as the man soon realized in horror that a car was coming up behind him. It was too late, the impact made Armin and Eren jerk forward, and Armin had somewhat wished he had seen the body fly over the car. All he could see was the body that laid motionless on the road as it disappeared in the distance.

The adrenaline that the blonde had felt at that moment had skyrocketed more than ever before. The fact that Eren just kept driving too, no emotion showing on his face and not being able to tell what he had been thinking. They left the body there, it was a hit and run, and Armin had completely loved it. 

 

 

Like during other moments of the night, they sat in silence. Armin didn't need time to process it or try to figure out what transpired. The second kill didn't affect him as much, not in a negative way at least. It excited him and did things to him that he couldn't explain, but he wasn't as shocked as he was the first time. 

That's the only reason he used for his next actions. 

"Pull over," Came from Armin after several minutes of silence. 

Eren was misguided, and for once the blonde could read him. "Listen, I know we just ran over a person but that doesn't mean I'm letting you walk home." 

Armin wasn't going to bring up how Eren strangely took the longest way possible to his place, instead, he repeated his demand. "I said pull over." 

Eren shouldn't argue with someone who could do as much harm as him. Armin could also feel if Eren wanted to kill him, he would've already. The other did end up pulling over, and once they were he looked at Armin expectantly. 

The brunette had opened his mouth to ask if Armin was going to get out, but the words were taken from him. He assumed that when the blonde started taking off his seatbelt, Armin was going to indeed get out, but instead, he climbed over the centre console and into Eren's lap. Armin was relatively small, so it wasn't difficult for him to fit between Eren and the steering wheel. 

Armin was evidently full of surprises; especially when he placed his hands on the other's cheeks. He figured the newfound satisfaction he discovered had to translate to Eren in some way. Eren had to have felt something. 

"You're insane," Armin whispered. "It's like you read my mind. You had no remorse, no second thoughts." He was closing the gap between them slowly but surely. 

"Great minds think alike?" Eren had the audacity to ask with a teasing smile. He was obviously getting some sort of pleasure from this. Though what person wouldn't with Armin on their lap. Armin didn't even notice that Eren had placed his hands on his hips, he was too busy trying to figure Eren out in the first place. 

"You're more than just a great mind. And I can't wait to see what more there is to you." 

Armin finally closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Eren's equally plump ones. Kissing on the first date had always been a no-no on Armin's list, but no one else had sparked this elation within him. Eren responded mutually to the kiss, reaching to take his seatbelt off to give them more room. 

Anyone could've seen them that night. Anyone could've driven or walked by and seen the fog covered windows or the slight shaking of the car. The moans and groans leaked out from the cracks of the windows, giving away what was going on inside easily. Neither of them cared though, lost in their own world. It wouldn't have been the first time they had done something that would've got them in trouble anyway. 

Two sweaty bodies later, and Armin lay on top of Eren in the front seat. Their nude bodies pressed against each other post-coital with both of them trying to catch their breaths. Armin couldn't exactly describe what he was feeling, but it was something that was like what he felt during his killings. 

"If that happens, I hope you never have to walk home again." The voice was Eren's, albeit he was out of breath. 

Armin responded by pushing himself up to face the other, huffing and scoffing as he did so. 

"I'm still not scared of the dark."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I don't know what that ending was, I just kinda wanted to get it over with, to be honest, but yeah! If you liked this go check out my other work (that I neglect to update but it's still a fun time!).


End file.
